A processor cache side-channel is an information source on processor system related to physical phenomena occurring inside of the cache. Examples of such physical phenomena may include power consumption, time consumption, and electromagnetic emissions. This physical phenomena may be observed from outside of the system to reveal information correlated with the internal operation and/or state of the system. For example, the processor cache which may generate electromagnetic emission patterns which correspond to particular operations performed within the cache.